Long-term placement of a sterile dressing after a craniotomy can be difficult to manage. Completely shaving the patient's hair can be traumatic to the patient. Therefore, to maintain comesis, minimal hair shaving is practiced by neurosurgeons. As a consequence of minimal hair shaving though, adhesive dressings cannot stay secured to the incision site without the use of mechanical attachment such as staples. However, the use of staples is not preferred by many surgeons and patients. An alternative to adhesive dressing is the use linear wrap bandages, such as ACE® wrap elastic bandage and/or Kerlix® gauze wrap bandages to wrap the head. One problem with the linear wrap bandages is that they can be easily removed by the patient if the patient has an altered mental status and/or is unable to follow and/or remember simple instructions. Many times patients having altered mental status will pick at the wound site dressing if not covered. A second problem with the linear wrap bandages is that when a patient lies down on his bed and moves his head with relation to the pillow, the linear wrap bandage will many times roll up, exposing previously covered skin. These problems can expose patients to wound infections, thus leading to longer hospital stays, more surgical interventions, and higher costs of medical care.